The Chosen Twins
by Chasing-Chase-Young
Summary: This is a story about a pair of twins with special powers and Chase Young. I hope you'll like it and comment on it. ChaseXoc rated M for future chapeters
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Twins ch. 1

"Guys, a new Shen Gong Wu has been activated," said Dojo as he slithered into the main hallway where the Xiaolin Dragons were gathered around their master, Master Fung. "Are you sure," asked Kimiko to a question Master Fung asked before Dojo came into the room. "Yes. They are suppose to become some of the most powerful warriors of our time," responded the master. "Uh, guys… The Wu?" said Dojo. "We're coming! Just hold your horses," said Clay. Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay all followed Dojo outside where he super sized and then they climbed on his back. As they flew off, Dojo asked, "What were you guys talking about with Master Fung?" "We were discussing the possibility of new Xiaolin Dragons! The will be warriors of great power," replied a cheerful Omi. "That is if we get to them before the Heylin do," said Raimundo. "Well, let's just be glad we have the possibility of getting them first," said Kimiko.

Suki and Riku Hakinoshi were in their art class doing the assignment for the day; draw a picture of your dream boyfriend/girlfriend. Suki, the older twin with black hair that had light blue bangs, blue eyes, and pale skin, was drawing a picture of a guy with long black hair, beautiful golden eyes like a dragon, a smirk on his lips, and pale skin. 'He's just perfect for me,' thought Suki. Riku, the younger twin with black hair that had dark purple bangs, green eyes, and slightly darker skin than her sister, was drawing a picture of a guy with short black hair, blue eyes, a perfect mouth, and tanned skin. 'This is my dream guy,' she thought. When Suki looked at Riku's drawing, she said, "Wow Riku! Your guy is sooo cute!" "Thank you Suki. Your guy is pretty hot too." "Time to turn in your drawings, "said the teacher. Both girls sighed when they lost their pictures of their dream guys. "I guys now I'll just have to dream about him," sighed the girls.

After school had ended, Riku and Suki left the school to walk home the way they did everyday. But today felt different. Both girls felt the difference. "Suki…" "I know. I feel it." Suddenly, a red-headed boy burst from the bushes in front of them followed by what looked like a ghost wearing a freaky mask. "Hello ladies. My name's Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius. And you two are coming with me, like it or not." "Oh no we're not," replied Riku. She and her sister got ready for a fight as best as they could, never having actually gotten in one before. But just as the boy came running toward them, some more people jumped out from behind another bush in front of them. "Jack Spicer! Leave these girls alone! They are not coming with you!" yelled a little baled headed kid. Behind him stood a girl with black hair pulled back into two ponytails, a burly blonde guy with a cowboy hat on, and another boy with tanned skin and brown hair. They all wore the same outfits; a red robe with white pants. "Yeah right baldy! Jack-bots, attack!" Robots seemingly flew out of nowhere and began attacking the people trying to protect Riku and Suki. "Riku," Suki whispered, "let's go while we have a chance to get away!" Riku nodded in agreement and the girls began to run.

They kept running until they could no longer hear the sounds of the fight. "(pant, pant)…Riku…(pant, pant)…Are you okay?" "Y-yeah…(pant, pant)…But I'm…(pant, pant)…out of breath." Riku walked over to a spot under a tree and sat down to catch her breath. Suki did likewise. "Suki…(pant)…do you think that those guys…(pant)…the ones in red…(pant)…were really good guys?" "Well…(pant)…they didn't try to…(pant)…attack us." The girls looked at each other and both had the same thought, 'Why did that red-headed boy want us to go with him?'

Riku

Suki


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen Twins, ch.2

Suddenly, Suki and Riku were stone cold still. They knew what was happening to them. It happened in times of crisis. It's always happened since they turned 13. Both girls shut their eyes and let it happen. When their eyes were open again, Suki had green eyes and Riku had blue. "I guess there must be some sort of problem in our lives or else this wouldn't have happened," said green-eyed Suki to blue-eyed Riku. 'Why does this always happen,' blue-eyed Riku thought. 'I always wanted a normal life, but this always happens when some sort of problem comes into our life. But I guess this is one way we're connected.' "Suki, you know that there's no way to prevent this body swapping from happen. We've tried before. It never works," said Riku from Suki's body. Suki looked at her from her sister's body. "Riku, I've always wanted us to be connected in some way, but this is too much! Why should we have to swap bodies just to prevent a crisis!?!" Suki got up and began to run away from Riku. "Suki! Please!! Wait!!"cried Riku.

Suki just kept running and running until she couldn't breathe anymore. "Are you okay" she heard a voice behind her ask. When she turned around, Suki saw one of the guys in the red robes; the one that looked Brazilian. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here anyway? And who are you?" He looked shocked for a minute then he responded, "I'm Raimundo and I'm here to help you and your sister. So are my friends. We're here to keep you safe from the Heylin." Suki got a puzzled look on her face. "The Heylin? Who or what are the Heylin?" "They are a very evil group of people that want to take over the world and gather all the Shen Gong Wu," said another little voice behind her. She turned to see the little baled guy in red. "Greetings! My name is Omi and I am a Xiaolin Dragon from the Xiaolin temple in China! My friends and I wish to have you and your sister come with us please!" Suki just stood still thinking, 'WTF!?!?! I don't even know these people and they're asking for Riku and me to come with them?!?! No way in--'

At that moment, Riku came running up to Suki shouting, "RUN!!! There's a red-headed idiot coming after us!!!" "Jack Spicer!!! I thought we taught you a lesson earlier," said the boy in a cowboy hat. "Yeah! Now we'll just have to kick you butt harder," said the girl. Three people in red robes started fighting the red-head again. "Come on, Dojo! Get you scaly butt over here!" yelled the Brazilian boy named Raimundo. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" A little creature that looked like a dragon slithered up to the boy and said, "You guys ready to go yet? Oh!" it said noticing Riku and Suki, "Hi! My name's Dojo. I'll be your pilot for today. He he he!" Riku turned to Suki and asked, "How are we supposed to--" She was cut off by the sight of the dragon-like creature growing to huge proportions. Now, he was 20x the size he was before! "Wow," the girls said at the same time. "Come on." Raimundo climbed onto Dojo's back then held a hand out. "Climb on." Suki and Riku looked at one another and thought, 'I guess it's the best option for now.' Then Riku grabbed his hand and climbed up. Raimundo then held his hand out to Suki. She took it and climbed up as well. "Clay, Omi, Kimiko! Let's go!" cried Raimundo.

As they were flying away from the scene, Riku asked, "Are you all Xiaolin Dragons? Because you all wear the same robes." "Yes. Kimiko is the Dragon of Fire, Clay is the Dragon of Earth, Raimundo is the Dragon of Wind, and I am the Dragon of Water. We are taking you to see our master, Master Fung. He will tell us if you are Xiaolin Dragons as well." "But before that, could you please tell us your names ladies?" asked Clay, they cowboy. "My name's Suki Hakinoshi and this is my twin sister Riku," said Suki from Riku's body. 'Oh yeah! I'm still in Riku's body! If they try to talk to me after we switch back, then they'll be taking to Riku, not me.' "Have your eyes always been blue? I thought they were green earlier," said Kimiko. "N-no! They've always been blue! Why'd they be green? It might have been the light, you know! The greenery all around earlier. But yeah, they've always been blue! Ha ha ha!" "Sorry to interrupt, but we're here," said Dojo to Suki's relief. 'Thank goodness,' the twins thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chosen Twins, ch.3

"Welcome to the Xiaolin temple, you ladies," said the old person who greeted them as they landed. "My name is Master Fung. I assume my little monks have told you a little about everything." "Just a little. We still don't know what Xiaolin Dragons are, or what the Shen Bong Ju is." "I think you mean Shen Gong Wu. They are ancient magical items that can be used for ultimate good or ultimate evil. That's why we're trying to get them all, so they don't fall into the hands of the Heylin," said Raimundo. "Come. Let me explain the rest inside," said Master Fung to Suki and Riku.

After Master Fung had explained everything to the girls, he then said, "I believe you girls are the Xiaolin Dragons of Ying and Yang. Tell me; have you girls ever experienced strange sensations before?" As if on queue, the girls became stone cold still and shut their eyes. They were switching back to their own bodies again. Once their souls had settled, they opened their eyes again. Suki's eyes were back to being blue and Riku's back to being green. "Wow! Your eyes just changed color! How do you do that?" asked Kimiko. "They can do that because their souls can switch bodies. That is on of the powers of the Ying and Yang Dragons. Another power of theirs is if one gets hurt, the other gets an injury healed. They are opposites yet both the same," said Master Fung. "So if one of them was to get a broken arm or leg, the other would get something improved," asked Clay. "Exactly." Suki and Riku just stared at the table in front of them. "…One time, when we were about 14, Suki got really sick. She was running a fever, was pale as a sheet, and she was extremely weak. I, on the other hand, was feeling my best. I was running faster, I was much stronger, and I was healthier looking. I was still very upset though because of Suki being sick. When she went back to normal, so did I. That was when we first realized we could affect each other by sickness or injury." Omi looked at Riku with a sad face and said, "I am sorry. You must have a hard life living the way you do. But becoming a Xiaolin monk will help you, will it not Master Fung?"

"But becoming my apprentices will help even more," said a voice from the shadows. Suddenly, a guy walked out from the shadowy corner of the room. Suki gasped. He looked just like the picture that she had drawn earlier today. This was the man from her dreams. "Chase Young! Why are you here?!" asked Omi getting into a fighting stance. The other monks followed suite. The man, apparently called Chase Young, just stood there with a smirk on his face. 'Just like I drew earlier today,' thought Suki. Riku looked at her sister. She was just staring at the man standing in front of them. 'She's awestruck by him. I know it. 'How can someone from a dream be a reality' is what she's probably thinking. But he is an attractive guy.' As if he heard what the girls were thinking, Chase's smirk widened. Suddenly, Omi and the other monks attacked him. To the girls' amazement, Chase dogged and blocked every single attack the monks made at him.

He kept dogging attacks until all the monks were laying on the floor from exhaustion. "Now, I can only take one with me. Which girl will it be?" He looked from Suki to Riku then back again. "I think I'll take you with me," he said as he grabbed Suki by the wrists. "Suki!!! I won't let you take my sister!!!" Riku attacked Chase and tried to get him to let go of Suki. It was all in vain though. Chase just turned to her and held a palm up. With the force of just his mind, he slammed her back against the wall and knocked her unconscious. "Riku!!! What did you do to her?! Riku!!!!" "All I did was the same thing I did to those monks. I made sure that she wouldn't get in the way of my gaining a new apprentice. I now have one half of the Dragons of Ying and Yang, my dear apprentice." "Where are you taking me?" Chase smirked. "I'm taking you to where you'll live out the rest of your long life: my citadel."


	4. Chapter 4

The Chosen Twins

As Chase grabbed onto Suki around her waist, she blushed. 'I know that I shouldn't be blushing because he's evil, but he's hot!' "Hold onto me tight. I don't want you to fall. I certainly don't want to loose the new apprentice I just gained." As Chase held onto her, Suki grabbed onto what little bit of his armor she could. Suddenly, they were lifted up into the air. "Wow," Suki whispered. Chase chuckled. "Just about anytime I travel to far off places, this is how I go. Do you enjoy it?" "…Yes. It's…beautiful." 'Just like him.'

They kept flying for about what seemed another five minutes in silence. "Ah! We're finally here." That broke Suki from her stupor at staring at Chase. She looked in the same direction he was and saw a mountain with an evil looking face carved into it. The mouth of it looked like the entrance. "This is your new home, my dear apprentice. Now, you know my name, but I don't know yours. Will provide it to me?" Suki blushed. "My name's Suki. Suki Hakinoshi." They landed in the mouth of the mountain face. Chase instantly released her. "Well, Suki, I can teach you how to harness your half of your powers. Your sister will probably be taught by the Xiaolin monks. I won't allow that of you. I will teach you how to use your sister's weaknesses to your advantage. And how to use your weaknesses to bring down your sister with you." Suki stared at him in shock. "How could you think that I'd want to hurt my sister?! My only sister! She's my other half!" Suddenly, Chase had her pinned against the inner wall of the mountain. "You will do as I say, like it or not. You have no choice." The way he said that and the way he was pinning her to the wall made her tremble. He had her wrists above her head with one hand and had a hold of her waist with the other. When he felt her tremble, he smirked. "That's what I like to see; my apprentice in fear and respect of me." He let her go and walked over to a big wall that was in the mountain as well. When he held out his hand, it opened. 'He just threatened me and acted as if it was nothing! Then he opened a door without even touching it! He's starting to scare me!'

When they entered the door, Suki was amazed. "This is beautiful! So many beautiful turrets, arches, and pools!" "If you find this beautiful, you'll love the rest of my, pardon me, **our** home." Gradually, Chase took Suki around and showed her all the rooms in his citadel; the library, the dining hall, and the main bathroom for starters. "And this," he said as he gestured towards a door, "is my chamber. You are never allowed in here, understand?" Suki nodded. "Good. If I ever catch you in here, the consequences will be dire." 'Why would I even want to go in there, other than to raid his underwear drawer,' she thought. Chase turned to her and said, "The final room I'll show you is your room." "My room?" Chase opened the door behind him and Suki was in shock. The room was huge! There was a large bed with an elegant headboard and what looked like black velvet sheets, large floor length windows with black velvet curtains, and a vanity with a large mirror and drawers to put clothes into. "Do you like it?" "…I LOVE it! I've always dreamed of having a room like this! And it's all mine?" "Yes," Chase said. "As well as the bathroom that goes along with it." He opened another door in the room to a lavish bathroom complete with a tub big enough to be a pool. "This is mine too?!" "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Enjoy your evening, dear apprentice."

As soon as Chase had left the room and Suki thought he was far enough away he wouldn't hear her, she squealed and said, "I love you Chase Young! I wish that you'd love me too, but I know that will never happen. Why would it? You're an all powerful evil overlord and I'm just a 19 year-old girl with fantasies of you." With each word, her voice gradually softened until she was whispering and weeping at the same time.

Unknown to her, Chase was standing quietly at her door listening to every word she said. 'So, she loves me, but she's also upset because she thinks I don't care for her. Well, I can't have an upset apprentice, so I'll just have to fix this little problem.'


	5. Chapter 5

The Chosen Twins, ch.5

**Warning:**** this chapter contains mature content!**

That night, Suki was lying on her brand new bed in her new room. She loved the feel of the velvet sheets. They were so soft on the bare skin of her legs and arms. 'I wonder if this is how Chase sleeps every night.' "Hmmmm. I think I'll go take a bath in my new bathtub!" She got up from the bed, got her nightclothes, and went to the bathroom. Inside, she found several different types and scents of shampoos and conditioners as well as bubble bath soaps. She choose the green apple shampoo and conditioner and the strawberry scented bubble bath. After she had gotten undressed, she climbed into the tub and turned on the water. She added the bubble bath and let the tub fill up. Once it was full enough to where the bubbles covered her chest, she turned off the water. "Ahhhh," she said as she lied back in the tub. "This feels great! I needed this." "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Suki gasped and turned around in the tub, careful to keep her chest covered, and saw Chase Young standing in a corner of the room. He was wearing the same armor that he wore when he came to get here earlier that day. "Chase! W-w-what are y-y-y-you doing here?!!" "I came to see how you're enjoying your new home. I see you are enjoying your bath and the items I have provided to go with it. Ah, strawberry. That is a scent that suits you." Suki blushed brighter with each word that he said, aware that she was in the tub naked and he was standing above her. "And tell me, dear apprentice, why are you blushing? Could it be that you have an interest in me?" Suki just looked away from him and her blush grew to an almost tomato red color. Chase chuckled. "So you **do** have an interest in me. Well, if you'd like, I could show you some affection that you wish for." Chase leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed Suki on the mouth. '**OMG!!!!!** Chase Young is** kissing **me!!!!' He pressed his lips harder against hers and slid his tongue over her bottom lip, asking to enter her mouth. She obliged and let him take full control. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her to him. Suki was so absorbed in the kiss, that she forgot that she was naked until she felt cold air on her wet skin. As soon as she noticed, she pulled away from him, covered her chest, and slipped back down into the tub up to her nose.

As she pulled away, Chase noticed her chest. He liked the look of her breasts. They were the first he'd seen in 300 years. Chase smirked and said to Suki, "It seems that you've finally noticed where you are. And it also seems that you enjoyed the kiss. Would you care to enjoy yourself even more?" Suki's blush was so bright now that Chase couldn't help but smirk even wider. 'I know what she would really enjoy, although she may object to it at first.' Chase took off the top part of his armor then followed with taking off his shirt. "Wh-what are you doing?" "You'll find out, my dear. You'll find out." Suki's eyes grew wide with shock. "Are you--" Chase smirked. He took off his boots and then the belt that was wrapped around the top of the bottom of his armor. Then he lowered it and his boxers.

Now standing before her, was a naked Chase Young. Suki just stared at him as he climbed into the tub with her. He smirked as he walked over to her. "I love that you have the water perfectly warm. Hopefully you don't get overheated." When he'd reached Suki, he pulled her close to him. She could feel all his muscles and his soft skin. She loved it. **He **was holding** her**.

Chase leaned down and took her lips again. This time he didn't hold back any roughness. He walked her back to the side of the tub while not taking his lips from hers. When they reached the side, he pressed himself against her. "Mmmmm. Oh, Chase! I've dreamed of this happening for years. I've always had dreams about you before I even met you." "Tell me more, love." He'd stopped kissing her long enough for her to tell him everything. "Well, just about every night, I'd have a dream of you coming to get me. You'd take me somewhere and tell me how much you loved me. Then you'd…" Chase looked her in the eyes. "I'd do what, love?" "You'd make love to me," Suki said as she blushed and turned her head away from him. Chase smirked and turned her head back toward him. "I'll see if I can make your fantasies come true tonight." With that, he placed his mouth on her neck and bit down just enough to leave a mark. "Ahhhh!!" cried Suki in ecstasy. She loved it.

Meanwhile, at the Xiaolin temple, Riku was waking up from the attack earlier today. "Ah! You are finally up Riku! We were very worried about you," said Omi. "Yeah. When you wouldn't wake up after a few hours, we became conserved that you'd gotten more injured than we first thought. You feeling okay?" asked Clay. "Where's Suki? Is she okay?! I can't feel her anywhere?!!" Master Fung, who was sitting on a pillow at the table, said, "The Dragon of Ying was taken by Chase Young. She has the option to become his apprentice or become the Dragon she is meant to be. If she chooses the Heylin side, she will be lost forever and you'll never be connected again. If she chooses the side of good, you and she shall overcome every evil you face." Riku instantly stood up and started to yell, "THAT DOESN'T HELP!! I WANT MY SITER BACK!! IF I HAVE TO, I'LL GO ALONE TO GET HER!! I DON'T CARE IF I KNOW HOW DO FIGHT OR NOT!!! I'M GOING TO GET MY SISTER BACK FROM HIM!!!"


End file.
